THE STAR ODYSSEY
by Cosmic Chronicles
Summary: Ahsoka has left the jedi order and joined count Dooku and the dark side after leaing the invisible hand in an escape pod (episode3) they build a new army and lie in wait until after the galactic civil war
1. Chapter 1

THE STAR ODYSSEY: PART 1

INTRO

´I'm surprised that worked master´ said Ahsoka as she rushed into the escape pod after count Dooku

´As I have taught you the dark side is the true power of the force and to fully embrace it is to wield great power` replied the count

´Of course my master' said Ahsoka though she was still quite shocked at how they had been able fool her former master and master Kenobi. She had pretended to betray Dooku and kill him with her lightsaber switched on low power and then made Skywalker believe he had struck her down when in fact she had dodged the strike.

She watched the invisible hand, general Grievous's flagship grow smaller in the distance. She had left the jedi order and the republic because they were corrupt, she had left the light side when count Dooku had shown her that the dark side was the true way, and now she and Dooku wre leaving the clone wars to fulfil count Dooku's master plan.


	2. Aargau

AARGAU

The planet Aargau near coruscant and the corellian run; a major banking centre in the galaxy; a wealthy world rich in precious metals. The planet has three crimes punishable by immediate execution: unlawful removal of precious metals. unlawful possession of weapons by non-citizens (it is unlawful for citizens to be unarmed) conspiring to defraud, discredit or deceive the bank of Aargau. Famous points on Aargau include the dawn pyramid which was constructed before the dawn of the republic by a race called the Sharu, the garden of butterflies in the planet's capital of new escrow, a place where people gather to socialise and conduct business and the IBC arcology. Aargau has high towers and vast pyramidal structures which poke at the sky as if to break through it and fly free in space, hovercars like metal beetles zoom across the roads of the gleaming, shiny world of Aargau.

One pyramid shaped structure in new escrow is the home of count Traynus though his real name known only by a few is Dooku who is thought to be dead by everyone except his most trusted agents. Here he and his apprentice Ahsoka Tano build an army in secret, composed of mercenaries and droids; ready to strike when the time is right.

Ahsoka waited in the garden of butterflies for the latest recruits. She looked at the butterflies flying around the garden and remembered insects of a larger size; the can-cell, which Skywalker had picked her up on to escape ventress on teth. Her thoughts were interrupted by the group of mercenaries walking toward her. 'They must be the recruits' thought Ahsoka; there was rodian carrying a sniper rifle who looked quite skilled, a gran whose three eyes darted about nervously, three fierece looking trandoshans and a herglic who wore a suit of heavy armor from head to toe, he had a wrist rocket on his left wrist and a belt with two modified heavy blaster pistols and an EE-3 carbine rifle on his back. 'Are you the one we need to talk to join this secret army?' asked the herglic. 'If you're up to it' replied ahsoka 'we need the best, not some amateurs.'

'I assure you we're the best in the sector.' replied the herglic.

'traynus will be the judge of that, follow me.'

The group followed the togruta along a walkway through the city.

'I don't like this.' whispered the gran to his companions.

'Quit whining Khraleek.' Said one of the Trandoshans. 'You've a lot to learn about the bounty hunting business.'

'But we don't even know who we're working for, this is reckless.' protested Khraleek.

'The pay is good and I've found out that we'll be forming a new empire.' said the Herglic.

They arrived at a large pyramid shaped building. Two IG100 magnaguard droids stood watch at the doors, when they saw Ahsoka they let them pass through the door. The room was mostly empty except for a holonet and an elevator. Ahsoka pressed a button on the wall and the elevator doors opened.

'Where are we going?' asked the Rodian.

'To meet your employer' answered Ahsoka.

A few parsecs later the doors opened and they stepped out into a dimly lit room; the walls were black and in the room were display cases containing pyramidal shaped objects; sith holocrons. In the middle of the room sat cross legged on the floor with his back toward the group was count Dooku.

The count got up and turned to face them 'I trust these are the new recruits?' he asked.

'Yes master' replied Ahsoka.

'That's Dooku' gasped Khraleek.

'Isn't he dead?' said one of the trandoshans.

'Allow me to explain' said Dooku 'Traynus does not exist; he is simply a fake name to hide my true identity; my apprentice here and I faked death and we are building a new empire in the shadows until the right time to emerge and conquer the galaxy.'

'You will be rewarded well, but first you will have to swear allegiance to darth tyrannus' said Ahsoka.

The bounty hunters all agreed to join the cause and swore to tell no one of traynus's true identity.


	3. Kaavu Zaaig

KAVU ZAAIG

'He will be on Coruscant shortly and will likely visit the cantina near the spaceport' said Garindan in his nasal voice to the hooded figure on his holocomm.

'Very good Garindan, you are worthy of your reputation' replied the hooded hologram.

'And my payment?'

'The credits have been transferred to your account'.

With that the figure disappeared leaving the kubaz spy to wonder who he had just supplied information to and what that person was going to do with it.

Ahsoka stepped into count Dooku's dark meditation chamber.

'You summoned me master?'

'Yes, it will not be long before we are discovered by Palpatine's empire.'

'we need a better hiding place, perhaps somewhere further away from Coruscant, Palpatine will sense us here.' Said Ahsoka worriedly.

Count Dooku lifted a holocron into the air with the force; it opened to reveal an image of a lush, forest covered green world.

'This is a world in the unknown regions, its name is Zokwana, the homeworld of jedi master Yoda, few know of it, members its native species who travel beyond their homeworld have always kept its location a secret.'

Ahsoka was amazed, she had always wondered what planet Yoda had come from, the only other member of his species she had heard of was jedi master Yaddle who had died before Ahsoka became a padawan. Both were fools to follow the light side, dark was the true power of the force.

'If we're going to use it as a base how will we find it?' asked Ahsoka.

'A Duros scout named Kavu Zaag who supplied hyperspace coordinates to the republic during the clone wars, he has the coordinates and a spy has informed me that he will be arriving on Coruscant, go there and get the coordinates, by violence if necessary.'

'yes my master' said Ahsoka before going down the elevator to the waiting starship.

it was a sheathipede class shuttle that was used for travelling away from Aargau without attracting attention. Ahsoka climbed into the ship, she sat in the driver's seat and piloted the ship out of the small docking bay and out of Aargau's atmosphere.

The shuttle touched down on Coruscant and Ahsoka walked out onto the bustling city planet, she wore a black cloak which partly hid her face and hid her lightsabers. She left the spaceport and spotted a cantina, it was likely she would find the scout in the cantina or at least someone who knew where he might be. She entered the cantina and saw many species, a jizz band played in the back whose members consisted of Biths a Twi'lek and a Zabrak. The bartender was a Devaronian with red skin. Ahsoka went towards the bar and asked about Kavu Zaaig, the bartender gestured towards a Duros in a white flightsuit drinking a glass of corellian brandy at a table in the corner. Ahsoka sat down opposite him.

'Can I help you?' said the Duros

'I hear you have the coordinates to Zokwana' replied Ahsoka

Kavu's eyes widened in shock 'How did you know that? And how did you even know that name?'

Ahsoka decided it would be best to use the force to obtain the coordinates. She waved her hand and said clearly 'you will give me the coordinates'.

It didn't work; Kavu obviously had a strong mind.

Kavu took a sip of his drink.

'What are you? Some kind of jedi? If you are it's dangerous to be here, darth Vader and the imperial inquisitors are hunting jedi down, but whether you're a jedi or not I'm not in the habit of giving coordinates to strangers, loyalty to Palpatine has proven to be quite profitable' said the Duros.

Ahsoka realized that violence was the only option left. Swiftly she ignited her lightsaber and held it under the duros's chin, the green light reflected on Kavu's blue skin, he held his hands up. A few gasps came from around the cantina and the band stopped playing.

Ahsoka leaned closer to Kavu.

'Hand over the coordinates' said Ahsoka 'And don't reach for your blaster.' she added.

Kavu slowy reached into a compartment on his flight suit and produced a datapad which he handed to Ahsoka, who deactivated her lightsaber and got up to leave the cantina. As she was about to walk through the door, she heard the click of a blaster behind her and turned to see Kavu pointing an LL-30 blaster pistol at her.

'Did you think it would be that easy to get Kavu Zaaig to give up one of his most closely guarded secrets?' He said.

'Yes, wasn't even a challenge' Ahsoka said as the Duros realised to late what the young Togruta was doing and was pushed with the force into a wall, he fired desperately, the shot hit the ceiling and a bar fight suddenly erupted; the bartender dived behind the bar and the band ran for their lives.

Ahsoka left the cantina as a squad of stormtroopers rushed into the cantina to see what the commotion was about.

Ahsoka was nearly at the spaceport when a voice behind her said 'You, stop!'

She turned and saw the squad of four stormtroopers with Kavu Zaaig, they all had blasters pointed at her but she leapt quickly into the air, drawing her lightsaber and her shoto. She landed in the middle of them, slashing one trooper across the chest and using the shien combat form to deflect the incoming blaster bolts. To her right was Kavu, to her left was a stormtrooper and the two other remaining stormtroopers were behind and in front of her. Ahsoka severed Kavu's arm and used the force to send two stormtroopers flying, she then evaded a blast from the third trooper and ran him through with her lightsaber. But Kavu, as green blood leaked from the stump were his arm once was, used his remaining hand to do a move of echani martial art, striking Ahsoka from behind, sending her to the ground as the two stormtroopers she had force-pushed walked towards her with their blasters ready. Ahsoka was dazed by Kavu's attack, but she focused her mind and jumped up quickly, using the force to send her shoto through a stormtrooper's chest. She deflected a blast back towards the other stormtrooper, then she turned to Kavu as her shoto came back into her hand and stabbed him quickly with her lightsaber.

Such killing would not have happened when she was a jedi, but the jedi order were misguided and had served a corrupt republic.

Ahsoka ran towards the shuttle before reinforcements arrived, her mission had been successful despite the skirmish, she had vital information which would guarantee the success of Dooku's faction.


	4. The invasion of Zokwana

**THE INVASION OF ZOKWANA**

The sheathipede class shuttle landed in the small docking bay and Ahsoka Tano walked out of the shuttle and toward the door at the end of the hangar. A female Rodian stood guard by the door with a sniper rifle. Ahsoka began to enter the code on the entry coder by the door.

'How did the mission go?' asked the Rodian in Rodese.

'There were some complications but I got what Dooku wanted' answered Ahsoka.

'I hope we move to a permanent base soon, I'm getting worried' said the Rodian.

'Don't worry Hergeel we won't be on Aargau much longer'. The Rodian seemed partly reassured and went back to watching the entrance. The doors slid back to reveal a plain room with a holocomm and an elevator. Ahsoka entered the elevator, and in a few parsecs the elevator doors opened to count Dooku's meditation chamber.

'I trust your mission was a success my apprentice?' inquired Dooku.

'Yes, my master' said Ahsoka, kneeling before her master and holding out the datapad containing the coordinates to the remote planet Zokwana.

Dooku took the datapad and examined it. 'You have done well Tano, we will now be safe until the time is right.'

The planet Zokwana in the unknown regions, outside the known galaxy, is the homeworld of the Trykotans, a species who most of its members possess a sensitivity to the force; they had lived alongside the Yuuzhan Vong and helped them fight back against the two droid civilizations that were warring in their galaxy, but fled for Zokwana during the ancient cremlevian war when the Yuuzhan Vong became increasingly violent and warlike. The few Trykotans who have left Zokwana have become great jedi knights and masters such as Yoda, Yaddle, Oteg and Minch. The Trykotans have lived in peace and harmony for millennia since leaving Yuuzhan Vong space and believe that the force should be kept in balance and never entirely slip toward light or dark; the capital of Zokwana is located in the shadow of a great mountain and is surrounded by a large wall and at the foot of that mountain is a vast temple where the Trykotans worship the balance of the force; at the very top of the mountain is an ancient hypergate through which the Trykotans communicated with the Gree and the Whills.

One day on Zokwana the sky filled with strange vessels; fire burst from the vessel's behinds and seemed to move them along, some of the ships were larger than others and at their centre was the largest of them all.

The two guards at the gate of the city were startled and confused; one of them said something to the other in their strange language and the other guard rushed through the city gates and toward the temple.

The cruiser landed on the surface while the other vessels waited in the sky; Count Dooku, Ahsoka Tano, two magnaguard droids and a group of mercenaries who consisted of the Herglic named Moorka and the three Trandoshans, walked down the boarding ramp as the Trykotan guard returned with the high priest along with two other priests; the priests wore simple robes and the high priest carried a wooden staff topped with a strange red crystal, the high priest had long white hair and a short beard; the guards carried spears with wooden shafts and metal points, they donned metal armour on their chests which was a dark golden colour and wore robes similar to those of the priests underneath their armour.

'Welcome you to Zokwana the Trykotan people do; we hope that in peace you come.' Said the Trykotan high priest.

'I am Count Dooku of Serenno, we have come to establish an alliance, and we wish to use your world as a base while we plan our mission in the galaxy beyond your planet.'

The high priest stroked his beard thoughtfully 'hmmm, believe we do in balance of the force, but great darkness I sense in you, ally ourselves with a party so dark we cannot.'

'A shame, I saw potential in your people, I shall give you one chance to reconsider before we take your planet by force.' Said Dooku.

'Reconsider we shall not, our ally the force is and defend us it shall.' With that the high priest closed his eyes and began to levitate into the air.

'Take control of the city; destroy any special weapons they may have.' Dooku commanded to Ahsoka and the mercenaries who smashed down the gates and ran into the city. The magnaguards fought the diminutive Trykotan guards. Dooku commanded the fleet to attack and an army of mercenaries and droids came to the ground from transport ships. One of the Trykotan guards stabbed a magnaguard through the photoceptor on its chest with his spear but was struck down by the magnaguard's electrostaff; the second magnaguard was destroyed by his opponent who used his small size to his advantage, confusing the droid by jumping around and stabbing with his spear, but Dooku shot a volley of force lightning from his hand, killing the Trykotan. Dooku's army charged forward into the city.

Meanwhile Ahsoka and the group of mercenaries were almost at the temple when Trykotan warriors ambushed them, wielding swords and spears imbued with the force. They fought of the Trykotans but more kept coming, they would soon be overwhelmed. Ahsoka heard a noise above her and looked up to see the starfighters from the fleet providing air support, the Trykotans were startled by the fighters and Ahsoka used the force to help her push through the Trykotan warriors, Moorka and the Trandoshans blasted their way through and the Trykotan warriors retreated to the temple doors.

Dooku tried to blast the high priest with force lightning but the Trykotan seemed to absorb the lightning and floated through the air toward the temple where all the Trykotan warriors stood, their weapons glowing with the power of the force.

Dooku and the rest of the army reached where Ahsoka, Moorka and the three Trandoshans were. Blaster fire whizzed towards the direction of the temple. The Trykotan warriors hurled spears and charged towards Dooku's army. A Trykotan warrior jumped toward Ahsoka, his sword crackling with force energy, but Ahsoka parried his blow and slashed him across the chest. Dooku cut his way through the Trykotan warriors and reached the temple door, stopping any more Trykotans from reaching the temple. The Trykotans soon became outnumbered by Dooku's forces but continued to fight to defend their world; then the high priest rose higher into the air and chanted words in the Trykotan language, an enormous monster flew from some other part of the planet and began attacking the fleet; the monster was long and snake-like, it had blue scales, no legs and gigantic wings. The fleet were blasting at it but they had no effect on it and it spat blue flames back at them. The Trykotan high priest landed back on the ground and released a burst of force lightning at Dooku, sending the Count to the ground. The Trykotan priests rushed into the temple while the Trykotan warriors took advantage of the invaders surprise at the monster and fought harder. 'We cannot lose now!' shouted Ahsoka to rally the troops 'keep fighting!'

Dooku got up from the steps in front of the temple door, the blast of force lightning from the high priest had knocked him unconscious for a while but had not been fatal; he saw his lightsaber on the ground and used the force to pull it into his hand, he ignited the red blade. A Trykotan warrior hurled a spear at Dooku and the count cut it in half in before it could reach him and sliced the now unarmed warrior in half with one swing of his saber. The mercenary army was spurred on by Ahsoka's words and Dooku coming back into consciousness and the Trykotan warriors were now only around six in number; but the dragon-like beast had destroyed tens of ships from the fleet and was flying towards the ground.

Dooku saw Ahsoka leading the army of mercenaries against the last of the Trykotan warriors. 'Destroy the serpent; I'll deal with the priests' said Dooku to Ahsoka before entering the temple.

The temple was huge and had a high roof; there were tall columns reaching to the roof and at the far end of the temple was a shrine with a statue of a Trykotan sitting cross legged with its eyes closed, holding a smooth stone; the statue was made out of grey stone. The rest of the temple was mostly plain with writing in the Trykotan language engraved in the walls and pictures carved in the stone of the floor of moments in Trykotan history, one showed a strange organic-looking ship arriving on a planet which Dooku assumed was Zokwana, another showed Trykotans taming the blue scaled creature that was outside. The high priest and the two other priests were worshiping the statue at the shrine and did not notice the sith sneaking toward them, he used the force to make him seem invisible until he was right behind them and unleashed force lighting on the two priests, which killed them. The high priest glowed with blue light and the writing on the walls and the pictures on the floor started to glow with the same light until Dooku was blinded with blue light and put his arm over his face to shield his eyes; when the light faded the high priest and the statue had gone and in its place was a tunnel leading up the mountain, the count stepped in to the tunnel and was lifted into the air and along the tunnel until it came to the top of the mountain, where the ancient hypergate stood. The high priest was at the top of the mountain and blew a horn which made a loud, low sound that carried down to the city.

The blue scaled monster flew toward the mercenaries who had just defeated the remaining Trykotan warriors and spat blue fire among their ranks. 'Moorka, use a wrist rocket on the creature!' ordered Ahsoka and the armoured Herglic pointed his arm toward the creature and pressed a button on the armour on his wrist, a small rocket launched and exploded on the creature, only causing it to roar in anger and breathe a jet of blue fire at Moorka, who narrowly dodged. The mercenaries blasted at the creature but its blue fire was more powerful. Ahsoka used her comlink to contact the fleet; 'This is Tano to fleet, I need one of your fighters to launch a missile at the blue dragon, over.'

One of the remaining starfighters flew toward the creature; it was a narrow, pointy fighter with two wings next to the cockpit with blaster cannons on their ends. The dragon turned its head just as the missile hit and burst into flames.

Darth Tyranus and the Trykotan high priest saw the creature explode.

'I strongly suggest that you surrender.' Said Dooku. 'You have no more ways to fight us.'

'Fight? No, but escape, the horn, a signal it was for our evacuation through the hypergate.'

Count Dooku looked down at the Trykotan city; out of the small, stone houses came the short, green Trykotan citizens, they rushed toward the temple to travel through the tunnel that lifted them up with the power of the force and escape through the hypergate. Dooku used his comlink to contact Ahsoka; 'Block the entrance to the temple, don't let them in.'

Ahsoka ordered the mercenaries to stand in front of the temple door and stop the Trykotans from entering, but not to kill them. Even though Ahsoka had fallen to the dark side, she still felt that the Trykotan citizens were innocent and did not have to die needlessly.

Count Dooku used his comlink to contact the fleet; 'This is lord Tyranus to fleet, destroy the hypergate at the top of the mountain, over.'

Within seconds the fleet had bombarded the ancient hypergate with missiles and laser blasts until it was just a smouldering half circle; burning with blue and green flames. The Trykotan high priest watched as his people's last hope was foiled. Suddenly, the high priest launched a volley of force lightning at Dooku, who quickly activated his lightsaber and deflected the dangerous blue energy back at the Trykotan, who absorbed it, it made the high priest's force lightning more powerful but Dooku gripped his weapon firmly in both hands and continued to reflect the lightning back until the high priest collapsed from all the energy going into his body; small wisps of smoke rising off him. Dooku walked toward the fallen Trykotan, his lightsaber at the ready. 'It appears you have been defeated.' said the sith.

'Defeated I may be, but rise again Zokwana will and then fall you shall.' Those were the Trykotan's last words before he was stabbed by Dooku's lightsaber.

The count looked down at the Trykotans in the city below 'People of Zokwana, I Darth Tyranus, am your new ruler, you are to become the work force of my empire!' by using the force, His voice carried down to the city.

Later that day Ahsoka and Dooku were sparring in the Trykotan temple. 'Use your full power, don't hold back, let the dark side guide you.' Instructed Darth Tyranus; Ahsoka lunged with her lightsaber, using her inner rage. Dooku parried the blow and used the force to send Ahsoka flying into the stone wall. Count Dooku deactivated his lightsaber as Ahsoka got up from the floor, rubbing her head. 'Very good Ahsoka Tano, but remember to think about your opponent's next move.' Said Dooku 'You have proven yourself skilled and you have great potential in using the dark side of the force; there must only be two sith, no more, no less, a master and an apprentice and you shall be the apprentice.'

'I would be honoured bear the sith title, master.' Said Ahsoka.

'And you shall.'

Ahsoka kneeled before Dooku. And her master activated his lightsaber and held it over her right shoulder and then her left, while saying: 'when Sidious and Vader are gone, we shall be the reigning sith lords and will rule the galaxy as master and apprentice; rise, Darth Velectrus.'

Ahsoka stood when Dooku deactivated his blade 'I will not fail you master' she said, and bowed. Darth Tyranus produced two red crystals from somewhere in his cloak and handed them to Ahsoka.

'These cystals have powered the lightsabers of many a great sith lord, use them to power yours.'

_**Afterword: The name for yoda's species and the description and name for his home planet and yoda's species' culture given in this story are not official canon and currently remain a mystery. Part two of the story will come soon after some planning. Thank you for reading so far. **_


	5. Chapter 5

STAR WARS: THE STAR ODDYSSEY PART 2

WAR IN THE SHADOWS

Another blast from the pursuing TIE fighters rocked the freighter. The freighter's pilot, BoShek hastily manoeuvred the larger ship out of the way of another green beam of light. 'We've got eight fighters on our tail and the ship is severely damaged!' BoShek shouted to R2-Q6 his astromech droid, whose panels on his dome and spacecraft linkage and repair arms were painted dark green 'I don't think there'll be a way out this time.' The small droid bleeped a reply.

BoShek thought back to his past; he had built a reputation for himself as a smuggler. He had smuggled stolen ships to Mos Eisley, beaten Han Solo and Chewbacca's record on the Kessel run and gained an imperial warrant for his arrest by destroying pursuing TIE fighters. In the Mos Eisley cantina BoShek had directed Obi-Wan Kenobi to Chewbacca for transport off Tatooine, the old jedi had told him that to be able to use the force he would have to leave his smuggling career behind and begin an honest life. He lived a quiet life on the planet Stoga for a few months before helping an imperial spy, Rasha Bex to get off the planet and escape a group of rebels. Then BoShek was arrested by the empire. After escaping from imperial custody he ended up being locked in a maintenance closet by spacer he had tracked down, who was looking for the same shipment of ryll spice; but was eventually released and later conscripted into the empire's black eight squadron by Nas Ghent. Although he despised the empire, BoShek had to join black eight squadron to avoid imperial justice. A few months before the battle of Endor BoShek saw his chance and deserted the squadron and acquired the freighter, named Hyperfire and the astromech droid R2-Q6.

Now, after the destruction of the second death star and deaths of the Emperor and Darth Vader; the new republic had seized Coruscant from Ysanne Isard. BoShek had hoped now that the empire was fractured he could return to Stoga and continue studying the force. But while passing through the Rishi system he saw a massive imperial fleet that sent out nine TIE fighters to destroy him; presumably because they wanted no witnesses of the imperial base there, BoShek had managed to destroy one of the TIE fighters but the remaining eight critically damaged his ship.

'I guess we'd better stop our engines and surrender, Q-six.' The corellian said, 'and hope that they'll decide to take us prisoner rather than execute us.' As BoShek guided the Hyperfire slowly to a halt the TIE fighters moved in to surround the freighter; when suddenly a fleet came out of hyperspace. BoShek noticed that in the centre of the fleet was a mon calamari cruiser and a medical frigate surrounded by X-wing fighters and a few y-wings; it was a relatively small fleet and certainly not as large as the nearby imperial fleet. A few X-wings flew forward and opened fire on the TIE fighters surrounding the Hyperfire, the red bolts from the X-wing cannons tearing through the startled TIE fighters; the X-wings made short work of them, the imperial pilots didn't get a chance to shoot back.

Inside the hyperfire, R2-Q6 bleeped. 'Well' BoShek replied 'we can't be sure that this is good news either.'

'Freighter; identify yourself.' a voice crackled over the comm.

'This is the Hyperfire, my name is BoShek; I was just passing through when the imperials attacked.'

'We need your help locating an imperial base; we're investigating reports of imperials fighting in this sector.'

BoShek, not having many options, decided to help the new republic locate the imperial base they were searching for. 'There's a big imperial fleet above that moon.' Said BoShek. 'Wait- look they're leaving!'

BoShek watched as the imperial fleet began to enter hyperspace.

'Let's land on that moon and check what they're up to.' Said the voice on the comm.

After they had landed on the Rishi moon, the new republic forces climbed out of their starships; Luke Skywalker was in charge of the mission; although he had resigned his commission as general after the battle of Mindor he was leading this mission because he sensed a dark presence on the Rishi moon.

BoShek landed his damaged ship . Luke Skwalker walked up to the Hyperfire and greeted BoShek when he came out of his ship. 'I'll have to make repairs to my ship.'Said BoShek, looking at the battered freighter, 'My astromech droid can help me with the engines and the hyperdrive.'

'I recognise you.' Luke said, frowning 'but I can't remember from where…'

'You were with Obi-Wan Kenobi in the Mos Eisley cantina, he spoke with me about the force; he said that I would have to clean up my act to be able to use it.' Said BoShek.

'After the empire's been stopped I'm going to start a new jedi order; maybe I can teach you about the force sometime.' Said Luke.

'Yes, that would be useful.' Said BoShek.

They were joined by Corran Horn and Cinda Tarheel; Corran Horn was a human male with brown hair and a short beard; like BoShek he was from Corellia, also like BoShek and Luke Skywalker, he was force-sensitive, Corran Horn was descended from the jedi master Nejaa Halcyon and was a Corellian security force investigator but joined rogue squadron six years after the battle of Yavin. Corran Horn was involved in the new republic's conquering of Coruscant, he had also been captured by Ysanne Isard and resigned from rogue squadron with almost all of the squadron to defeat Isard in the recent bacta war; after which they were accepted back into rogue squadron. He also married the smuggler, Mirax Terrik.

Cinda Tarheel was a human female with long black hair who served as a snowspeeder gunner for the pilot Nala Hetsime during the battle of Hoth. She also went with Luke Skywalker and the rebel pilot, Berl on a mission to the planet Serphidi.

'We're all ready to go, Luke; let's find out what's going on.' Cinda Tarheel said to Skywalker.

'Are you any good with a blaster?' Corran Horn asked; 'we're a little low on troops.'

'Yes, the force is also helpful' replied BoShek.

Corran Horn was rather surprised. 'You're force sensitive too?'

'One jedi and two potential jedi; looks like the odds are in our favour after all.' Said Cinda Tarheel.

'According to the Hyperfire's scanner, the base is a short walk from here.' Said BoShek.

'All right, let's get moving.' Said Luke.

The new republic troops cautiously approached the imperial base. When they reached the base, they found two small, simple buildings in front of a large fortress guarded by a squad of stormtroopers in black armour while more of the black-clad stormtroopers evacuated into shuttles, a few miles away.

'Black armour; this must be Blackhole's base.' Luke mused.

'We outnumber them, we could fight our way through them and get into the fortress.' Suggested Cinda Tarheel.

'That's probably our best plan.' Said Skywalker. Luke commanded the new republic troops on their strategy and they jumped out from behind one of the small buildings and ambushed the stormtroopers. BoShek drew his blaster pistol and began firing at the black armoured troopers while Luke Skywalker activated his lightsaber, which glowed a brilliant green and used it to deflect the incoming shots from the imperial troopers. The stormtroopers were outnumbered and the new republic troops soon defeated them with only a few of their number being injured and none killed.

Luke Skywalker cut down the door to the fortress; where, inside were two stairways leading to different parts of the fort; closer to the doorway were two black armoured stormtroopers kneeling behind a small wall of crates and behind them two crates stacked on top of each other, on top of the crates was a black humanoid shape with a crescent shaped helmet.

'Blackhole.' Said Luke.

'Skywalker.' Came the sinister voice of blackhole, also known as lord shadowspawn or Cronal.


	6. The return of Tyranus

**THE RETURN OF TYRANUS**

'As you can see skywalker, I have survived the events of Mindor.' Said the dark figure, Cronal. 'And, it appears you have fallen into my trap.'

'We have you outnumbered, so answer me, why is the empire fighting in this system?' Luke demanded, pointing his lightsaber toward cronal. Corran Horn and Cinda Tarheel stood either side of Luke with their blasters aimed at the two black armoured stormtroopers. BoShek and the rebels stood behind them with some at the back watching through the doorway in case imperial reinforcements arrived.

'seeing as revealing that information was the purpose of this trap; I shall tell you; Count Dooku has returned from hiding and has assembled an army to conquer the galaxy and now he is attempting to get the empire on his side.' Cronal replied. 'Some imperial leaders have agreed while others do not want to side with the former separatist leader. I have decided not to join Dooku but he has discovered my base here and has sent the sith lady, Lymiya to destroy it.'

Luke Skywalker remembered reading about Dooku in a book written by Obi-Wan when he returned to Tatooine shortly before the destruction of the second death star. 'But Count Dooku was killed by my father; Anakin Skywalker.' Said Luke.

'Obviously, he survived, by some trickery.' Cronal replied. 'Now that I have exposed the enemy's identity, I shall leave you.' The dark figure and the stormtroopers flickered and disappeared.

'Those were some convincing holograms.' Said Cinda Tarheel; putting her blaster back in her belt.

'Who was that guy anyway?' BoShek wondered.

'His name is Cronal but he's also known as Blackhole or Shadowspawn he was the director of imperial intelligence and he's a master of the dark side of the force.' Luke answered 'Leia Organa and I first encountered him on Vorzyd five; I also encountered him about a year ago on Mindor.' When the young jedi said the word BoShek noticed his eyes become distant and sad; something important must have happened on Mindor.

When they had returned to the mon calamari cruiser the rdbels received orders to return at once to the core wolrds; there was an invasion spreading quickly through the galaxy.


End file.
